Without you
by Strophanthus
Summary: This is a short oneshot that takes place 70 Years after the Battle with the Kishin Asura.


**A/N: I'm putting this at the beginning because I want you guys to get the full effect. This is a one shot song fic if you think you know what the song is then send it in! I have lots of faith in you! I know you're all really smart! Thanks in advance for reading! Make sure you review! - Emmy**

***DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING! :'(**

**This takes place 70 years after the battle with the Kishin Asura. This is all from Maka's P.O.V.**

When Soul died Maka couldn't take it. She screamed until she had no more voice to scream with.

"Soul! No, don't leave me soul! Don't leave me! Soul! Wake up soul! I can't go on without you! Soul!" Maka curled her old body around Soul's and as the warmth left his body, tears poured down her cheeks.

At Soul's funeral she watched numbly as they buried his body. She didn't cry or talk or scream, she didn't have any tears left nor did she have any energy to do much more than stand. She didn't even hear the condolences people offered her.

In the weeks after the funeral she couldn't help but think about how much she hated walking through her old and empty house. She would stop everyday at the front door and look into the hallway and up the stairs, and then she would close her eyes. She would see her house like new again, wooden banister of the stairs gleaming in the sunlight as a young Soul pulled a young and very pregnant version of herself into their first house.

"I know the house is a little big," he said grinning widely, his shark like teeth glinting. "But I want to fill this entire house with kids." He ran his hand along the polished banister while he said this then turned and touched her belly, feeling the baby kick. Maka remembered it like it was yesterday. He had pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. It was the kind of kiss that only occurred between couples who were madly in love. Soul had taken Maka by the hand and shown her every inch of their new home. As the years passed they had filled the new home with kids and memories of laughter and love.

Maka would open her eyes after seeing the past replay and look down the dim hallway. Everything seemed grey now that Soul was gone. Every night she would lie awake listening to the house settle. This would summon another memory. She couldn't do anything anymore, it seemed, without being reminded of Soul, since everything they did, they did as a team.

"Soul," she had whispered, "Soul wake up." Maka shook him awake "I hear something." She whispered urgently. They listened quietly for a moment and heard another couple creaks.

Soul sighed and said "It's just the house settling." Soul wrapped Maka in his protective embrace and pulled her closer.

"Think of it as the house's lullaby. It's telling you to close your eyes." As Soul kissed her closed eye lids, Maka sighed contentedly snuggling deeper into Soul's warmth and putting her hand on his face feeling his muscles move as he smiled.

"Mom! Dad! I heard a scary noise!" their eyes popped open. Soul chuckled.

"I'll get it" Soul kissed Maka's nose and rolled out of bed.

No doubt he told their daughter the same thing because she didn't say anything after that.

Night after night Maka would close her eyes and see that memory and the next time she opened them it would be morning and Soul would be gone all over again. Her body refused to acknowledge this though, and every morning she would wake up in the same position she would when Soul was alive. Reaching for someone who was no longer there, her hand on a face that she would never see again.

Maka had been seeing Soul everywhere; she couldn't even trust her own mind. Reality would blend with memory and she would talk to Soul like he was still there with her. She stopped getting dressed or leaving the house and every time her memory of Soul would find her he would start the conversation in the same way.

"It's killing me to see you this way."

The neighbors who would come to call would whisper to themselves "She just can't move on, poor thing."

It was true. Soul's voice and image was holding her back in a time where he existed and the little talks she had with her memory of Soul were the only thing keeping her alive.

They would talk about when they dated and the antics of their children and how much they loved each other.

Sometimes Maka would have a moment of clarity when she realized that Soul would never be there with her ever again and sitting around her house in her pajamas moping wasn't right. These moments didn't last long before she would see Soul in the doorframe or sitting in his favorite chair and it would start over.

"It's killing me to see you this way."

In one of the longer moments of clarity she found herself mumbling about how she and Soul were torn apart and that he was gone. She screamed his name and how she hated him for leaving without her. All of her screams echoed through the empty house mixing into a single noise. It wasn't long before she spotted Soul leaning coolly against the wall.

"It's killing me to see you this way." He said, fading. Maka could see through him now. She stood from the floor as he moved out the door and down the hallway. The faint light shining through him made Soul look ghost like. Maka followed him still, up the stairs to their room, where they laid on the bed facing each other. She put her hand on his face but it passed through and lay on the bed. A tear slipped down her cheek as she looked up at Soul.

"Just let me go. We'll meet again soon Maka." Tears were flowing freely now and she watched Soul disappear.

"Soul! No! Soul! Don't leave me again! Wait! Wait! Stay with me!" Soul had completely disappeared now. A light bulb went off in Maka's head.

"Wait for me Soul!" Maka put her head down and closed her eyes. She saw young Soul reaching for her.

With a toothy grin he said "Well it took you long enough, bookworm." She placed her weathered hand in his and she, too, became young again, wrinkles melting away. Maka and Soul walked hand in hand into a white light leaving her body there on the bed. Her face was smiling, her hand on the pillow next to her, lovingly cupping it as if it had passed through his face.


End file.
